


Feel So Alive

by grace_lou_freebush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War, Song fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush
Summary: Hermione and Draco stumbled out of Dervish and Banges, choking back laughter and holding the stitches in their sides.HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 4, The Great Escape
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Feel So Alive

**Author's Note:**

> HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 4, The Great Escape

Hermione and Draco stumbled out of Dervish and Banges, choking back laughter and holding the stitches in their sides.

They hadn't been kicked out, per se, but the middle-aged shopkeeper had certainly hovered enough that they'd finally heeded the hint. Now, they knocked shoulders and exchanged conspiratorial glances as they vacated yet another shop to the relief of an exasperated adult.

Suddenly, Draco poked Hermione in a _very specific spot_ on her belly. The _only_ spot she was ticklish. The spot _only_ he and Ginny knew about. The _zing_ of sparks shot through her nerves as he bolted, a chorus of booming guffaws hanging in the air as he retreated.

Hermione huffed before tearing after him, screaming loud, at the top of her lungs, garnering the bewildered attention of the other Hogwarts students and Hogsmeade residents out on High Street. Disgruntled mutters filtered through her ears as she gave chase, running for the pure joy of exercise and play, rather than for fear of capture, torture, and death. The grumbles beaded on her subconscious like water droplets on her umbrella but did not permeate her mood.

They were finally free. _She_ was finally free. She and Draco were unlike any of the other students that returned to Hogwarts after the War. Their bond was unexpected and ineffable and somehow inevitable.

Draco let Hermione catch him on the path to the Shrieking Shack. She barrelled into him, bubbling over with effervescent joy as he caught her by her elbows. Not missing a beat, Draco swung her into the air, twirling so that her feet lifted off the ground. 

His lips descended on hers as she clung to his shoulders and closed her eyes. She was flying: high, not on life but on the feel of being _alive._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous about this one; let me know what you thought?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
